fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Turner
Captain William „Will“ Turner jr. (*1707 ''Siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik '' in Großbritannien ''Die englischsprachige Schwesterseite beruft sich für den Geburtstort Glasgow/Schottland auf Packungsinformationen der Spielfigur Will Turner des Spielwarenherstellers Zizzle.com. Die Information ist nicht nachvollziehbar, da in keinem der offiziellen Begleitbücher, den Romanen oder den Drehbüchern zu den Filmen eine entsprechende Information bestätigt wurde. Will selbst sagt von sich, dass er als Kind in England gelebt habe (Fluch der Karibik) Zudem haben weder Will Turner noch sein Vater Stiefelriemen Bill Turner im englischen Original einen schottischen Akzent. Es sei darauf hingewiesen, dass Darsteller Orlando Bloom dafür bekannt ist, sich den Akzent einer von ihm gespielten Figur zueigen zu machen (Ned Kelly, Black Hawk Down, Main Street). In diesem Fall ist bei Orlando Bloom klar ein ''englischer Akzent erkennbar. '' †15. August 1729 Siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik, wiederbelebt, als er das Herz von Davy Jones durchsticht und damit dessen unsterblicher Nachfolger wird'') ist Captain der Flying Dutchman, Waffenschmied und Sohn von William Turner sr. Seine Frau ist Elizabeth Swann. Er ist gebildet und kämpft für die, die er liebt. Er handelt grundsätzlich selbstlos, nimmt dafür aber auch in Kauf, gegen bestehende Gesetze zu verstoßen. Biografie Frühes Leben .]] William „Will“ Turner jr. ist das einzige bekannte Kind des Piraten William „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner sen. Gemäß den Angaben von Jack Sparrow und Ragetti ähnelt er sowohl in Aussehen als auch in seinen physischen Fähigkeiten stark seinem Vater. Sein Vater war während seiner Kindheit und Jugend abwesend. Will wurde von seiner Mutter in England allein aufgezogen. Er wuchs in dem Glauben auf, sein Vater sei ein Seemann der Handelsmarine. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter reiste Will im Alter von etwa zwölf Jahren in die Karibik, um nach seinem Vater zu suchen. Sein Schiff, die Princess ''Der Name des Schiffes wird nur im Drehbuch zu Fluch der Karibik erwähnt., wurde von der ''Black Pearl angegriffen und versenkt, ironischerweise dem Schiff, auf dem sein Vater gefahren war. Dies geschah allerdings lange, nachdem Stiefelriemen die Pearl unfreiwillig verlassen hatte. Die Black Pearl stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt unter dem Kommando von Captain Hector Barbossa. Die Crew der Black Pearl war offensichtlich auf der Suche nach dem Medaillon, das Stiefelriemen an Will geschickt hatte und das Barbossa benötigte, um den Aztekenfluch zu brechen. Fluch der Karibik thumb|271x271px|Will beruhigt den Esel|leftDer junge Will Turner wird als einziger Überlebender eines Piratenangriffs von einem britischen Kriegsschiff, der HMS Dauntless, gerettet. An Bord befinden sich der neue Gouverneur von Jamaica, Weatherby Swann, und seine zwölfjährige Tochter Elizabeth. Sie entdeckt Will zwischen den treibenden Wrackteilen, er wird für die Dauer der Reise in ihre Obhut gegeben. Will erwacht kurz und kann Elizabeth seinen Namen sagen, bevor er wieder bewusstlos wird. Als sie ein goldenes Medaillon mit einem Totenkopfsymbol an einer Kette um seinen Hals entdeckt, versteckt sie es, um zu verhindern, dass jemand Will fälschlicherweise für einen Piraten hält. Über die nächsten acht Jahre entsteht zwischen Will und Elizabeth eine vorsichtige Freundschaft. Die Zuneigung blüht zu romantischem Werben, aber wegen ihres gesellschaftlichen Klassenunterschieds verbirgt Will seine wahren Gefühle für Elizabeth. In Port Royal wird Will der Lehrling des Waffenschmieds John Brown und als sein GeselleIn den englischen Quellen wird Will stets als "apprentice" bezeichnet. Das wird in der Regel mit Lehrling übersetzt. Dass Will mit 20 Jahren noch immer Lehrling ist, ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Im 18. Jh. betrug die Lehrzeit für einen Handwerksberuf 3 Jahre. Nur wer Meister werden wollte, musste mindestens 7 Jahre lernen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Will gleich nach seiner Ankunft und Genesung bei John Brown in die Lehre kam. Dann hätte er mit 20 Jahren die Lehrzeit mehr als erfüllt. Es sei darauf hingewiesen, dass "apprentice" sowohl als Lehrling als auch als Geselle übersetzt werden kann. der Hersteller erstklassiger Schwerter, aber sein meist betrunkener Meister bekommt üblicherweise die Anerkennung für Wills exquisite Handwerkskunst. Will ist außerdem ein exzellenter Fechter, doch fehlt ihm die praktische Kampferfahrung. Will wird in einem Schwertkampf von Captain Jack Sparrow überwunden, weil er darauf besteht, die Fechtregeln einzuhalten, was Sparrow ermöglicht, ihn auszutricksen. Als Will Jack später vorwirft, zu haben und sagt, in einem fairen Kampf würde er ihn getötet haben, gibt Jack zurück, dass es sich dann für ihn nicht lohne, fair zu kämpfen. Er beeindruckt den naiven jungen Mann, indem er ihm klar macht, dass die einzige bedeutsame Regel die sei, „was ein Man tun kann und was ein Mann nicht tun kann.“ Es ist eine Lektion, die Will niemals mehr vergisst. Auch wenn Will Piraten verachtet, greift er doch zur Piraterie, als er sich mit Jack Sparrow verbündet, nachdem Barbossa Elizabeth gekidnappt hat und Commodore Norrington, Elizabeths Freier, nach Wills Meinung nicht in der Lage ist, effektive Schritte zu unternehmen. Will befreit Jack, und sie kapern die HMS Interceptor, ein Schiff der Royal Navy. Nachdem sie mithilfe von Joshamee Gibbs eine Crew auf Tortuga rekrutiert haben, segeln sie zur Isla de Muerta, um Elizabeth zu retten. Will ist dabei unbekannt, dass Jack ihn für ein Tauschgeschäft benutzen will, um die Black Pearl zurückzubekommen. Als Will Jacks wahre Absicht erkennt und er seine Rolle für die Aufhebung des Fluchs begreift, liefert er sich selbst im Tausch gegen die Freilassung Elizabeths und der Crew aus. Am Ende heben Will und Jack den Fluch auf, Barbossa wird von Jack getötet, die Piraten werden besiegt. Jack wird ebenfalls verhaftet und nach Port Royal zurückgebracht. Als Jack wegen Piraterie hingerichtet werden soll, erklärt Will Elizabeth seine Liebe und riskiert sein eigenes Leben, um Jack vor dem Galgen zu retten, weil er ihm für dessen Hilfe etwas schuldet und weil er glaubt, es wäre ungerecht, Jack hinzurichten, aber sie werden beide gestellt. Elizabeth geht dazwischen, um Will zu unterstützen und erklärt ihre Liebe zu ihm. Will wird begnadigt, und Jack entkommt, als er vom Wehrgang der Festung ins Meer stürzt, wo die Black Pearl und seine Crew auf ihn warten, die gerade rechtzeitig eintreffen. Fluch der Karibik 2 Am Tag der Hochzeit von Will und Elizabeth nimmt Cutler Beckett beide wegen der Befreiung von Jack fest. Beckett bietet Will die Freiheit an, wenn er ihm den Kompass bringt. Während Elizabeth im Gefängnis schmachtet, sucht Will krampfhaft nach der Black Pearl. Er findet die Crew als Gefangene auf Pelegosto, einer von Kannibalen bewohnten Insel. Sie können entkommen, und Jack ist einverstanden, Will seinen Kompass zu überlassen, wenn er für ihn einen Schlüssel findet, obwohl Jack keine Ahnung hat, was er aufschließt. Will, Jack und die Crew rudern flussaufwärts, um Tia Dalma zu besuchen, eine Voodoo-Priesterin; sie zeigt spezielles Interesse an Will, dem sie sagt, er habe einen „Hauch von Schicksal“ an sich, was eine Vorahnung auf seine letztendliche Bestimmung im dritten Teil vorauswirft. Tia erzählt Jack, dass der Schlüssel zur Truhe des Toten Mannes gehört, die das Herz von Davy Jones enthält. Die Crew macht sich auf die Suche nach Jones, aber Will befindet sich bald auf einem Schiffswrack in Not, von dem Jack lügnerisch behauptet, es sei Jones’ Geisterschiff, die Flying Dutchman. Als die echte Flying Dutchman buchstäblich auftaucht, versucht Jack, Will gegen Tilgung seiner Blutschuld zu tauschen, aber Jones lehnt mit dem Hinweis ab, dass keine Seele der anderen gleiche. Stattdessen behält er Will als „Anzahlung“ und verlangt weitere neunundneunzig Seelen. Anderenfalls muss Jack sich unterwerfen oder er bekommt es mit dem Kraken zu tun. Sparrow hatte seinerzeit mit Jones ein Geschäft gemacht, dass der ihm die Black Pearl vom Meeresboden holt, Jack für dreizehn Jahre ihr Captain wäre und danach hundert Jahre auf der Flying Dutchman dient. Auf der Flying Dutchman herrschen raue Sitten: Als Bootsmann Jimmy Legs „Mr. Turner“ auffordert, die Masttakelage zu sichern, springen gleich zwei William Turners an den entsprechenden Tampen – Vater und Sohn Turner. Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner, der sich vertraglich an die Flying Dutchman gebunden hat, erkennt seinen Sohn und lässt den Tampen erschrocken los, den Will wegen des massigen Gewichts der aufgefierten Kanone nicht alleine halten kann. Die Kanone kracht herunter, beschädigt das Deck und würde – unter normalen Umständen – mindestens Verletzungen bei anderen Crewmitgliedern verursachen. Jimmy Legs, der als grausam bekannt ist, will William jr. dafür mit fünf Hieben mit der neunschwänzigen Katze bestrafen. „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner will es verhindern und die Strafe auf sich nehmen, wird aber von Davy Jones gezwungen, seinen Sohn selbst auszupeitschen. Stiefelriemen tut es letztlich, um Will Schlimmeres zu ersparen, denn Jimmy Legs brüstet sich damit, mit jedem Peitschenhieb Fleisch von den Rippen zu reißen. Das folgende Gespräch in einer entfallenen Szene zwischen Vater und Sohn demonstriert, mit welcher Gewissensqual Will sich seit der Aufhebung des Aztekenfluchs herumschlägt: Er macht sich Vorwürfe, seinen Vater gerettet zu haben, indem er ihn durch die Beseitigung des Fluchs umgebracht hat. Bill versteht nicht, was sein Sohn meint. Er hat Barbossa und was der ihm angetan hat, längst vergessen. Der zweite Teil des Gesprächs, in dem Stiefelriemen vom fortschreitenden Gedächtnisverlust spricht und auf Wyvern hinweist, ist im Film verblieben – und ohne Kenntnis des vorangegangenen Dialogs eigentlich schwer verständlich. Später fordert Will Davy Jones zu einer Runde Perudo[[Perudo (Liar's Dice)| (Liar’s Dice)]] heraus, einem Spiel um Lug und Trug, und wettet seine Seele gegen den Schlüssel zur Truhe des Toten Mannes. Stiefelriemen beteiligt sich an dem Spiel und verliert absichtlich, um Will zu befreien, obwohl er damit auf ewig versklavt ist.Eine entfallene Szene zeigt, dass dem in der endgültigen Fassung präsentierten Spiel bereits eins vorausgegangen ist. Bei dem Gespräch während des ersten Spiels macht Jones deutlich, dass er nur um Dinge spielt, die seinem Gegner am meisten am Herzen liegen. Will spielt um die Freiheit seines Vaters, setzt hundert Jahre Knechtschaft auf der Flying Dutchman dagegen. Davy verhöhnt ihn, er müsse ein verzweifelter Mann sein, wenn er so etwas täte und vermutet eine Frau dahinter. Will kontert, es komme nur darauf an, die richtige Frau zu wählen. Davy spottet weiter, es sei sein Schicksal, sich mit dem Schiff zu vermählen, was eine Vorschau auf Wills tatsächliches Schicksal ist, obwohl er dieses Spiel gewinnt. Mit dem ersten Spiel wird auch deutlich, was „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner für die Freiheit seines Sohnes aufgibt. Besser als in dieser Sequenz ist nicht darstellbar, welche Selbstlosigkeit Vater und Sohn Turner aufweisen. Schade, dass dies nur im Roman zum Film und in den nur in den USA veröffentlichten entfallenen Szenen enthalten ist. In der darauf folgenden Nacht stiehlt Will den Schlüssel und entkommt in einem Beiboot, nachdem er geschworen hat, seinen Vater eines Tages zu befreien. Sein Vater gibt ihm sein Messer mit, den einzigen materiellen Besitz, den er hat. Ein vorbeifahrendes Schiff, die Edinburgh Trader, rettet ihn, aber Jones befiehlt seinem Kraken, das Schiff zu zerstören. Will überlebt den Untergang der Edinburgh Trader, und es gelingt ihm, als blinder Passagier auf die Flying Dutchman zurückzukehren, die nun zur Isla Cruces fährt, wo Davy Jones seine Truhe versteckt hat und die er nach dem Verlust des Schlüssels gefährdet glaubt. Als Will dort ankommt, findet er Jack Sparrow und ist wieder mit Elizabeth vereint, die aus dem Gefängnis entkommen ist. Ebenfalls mit von der Partie ist der Ex-Commodore James Norrington, der jetzt Mitglied von Jacks Crew ist. Sie finden die Truhe, und Will, den Schlüssel in der Hand, hat die Absicht, das Herz zu durchbohren und Davy Jones zu töten. Aber er findet sich vor der Spitze von Jacks Klinge und in ein dreifaches Duell verwickelt, das er, Jack und Norrington ausfechten, weil alle das Herz für sich beanspruchen. Jack gelingt es, das Herz an sich zu bringen, aber Norrington klaut es samt den Kaperbriefen und entkommt, gerade als Jones’ Männer angreifen. Die Black Pearl setzt Segel und kann fliehen, weil sie mit dem Wind schneller läuft als die Flying Dutchman, aber Davy Jones ruft den Kraken herbei. Weil Will Erfahrung hat, wie man den Kraken bekämpfen kann, führt er die Crew zu einem zeitweiligen Erfolg, der ihnen Zeit gibt, das Schiff zu räumen. Nachdem Jack mit der exakten Ausführung von Wills Plan den Kraken abwehren kann, wird Elizabeth klar, dass der Kraken hinter Sparrow her ist. Sie lenkt ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab, während sie ihn mit Handschellen an den Mast fesselt. Will wird Zeuge davon und glaubt, dass Elizabeth nun Jack liebt. Aus dem Beiboot beobachtet die Crew, wie der Kraken die Pearl ''und Sparrow in ''Davy Jones’ Locker ''zieht. Will, Elizabeth und die überlebende Crew suchen Zuflucht bei Tia Dalma. Als sie ihren Captain betrauern, ist Will besonders verzagt, und das nicht nur über Jack und Elizabeth. Tia versteht seine Verzweiflung – mit der ''Black Pearl könnte Will Davy Jones besiegen und seinen Vater befreien. Gibbs bringt einen Toast auf Jack aus, zu dem Will mürrisch seinen Becher erhebt. Er sieht Elizabeths tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und versucht, sie zu trösten in dem Glauben, dass sie Sparrow liebt: „Wenn ich irgendetwas tun könnte, um Jack zurückzuholen …“ Tia Dalma unterbricht ihn und fragt, ob er willens sei, ob sie alle willens seien, ans Ende der Welt zu segeln, um den einmaligen Jack und seine kostbare Pearl zurückzuholen. Alle erklären sich einverstanden, einschließlich Will. Tia Dalma sagt, dass sie einen Captain brauchen werden, der diese Gewässer kennt. Zu ihrem Erstaunen steigt ein höchst lebendiger, auferstandener Captain Hector Barbossa die Treppe herunter … Am Ende der Welt Will reist mit Elizabeth, Barbossa und der Crew der Black Pearl nach Singapur, um mit Sao Feng, dem Piratenfürsten von Singapur, ein Geschäft zu machen. Sie benötigen ein Schiff und Fengs Seekarten, um Jack Sparrow aus Davy Jones' Locker ''zu retten. Will schleicht sich in den Tempel von Sao Fengs Onkel, um die Karten zu stehlen, doch er wird geschnappt. Als Elizabeth und Barbossa eintreffen, um mit Sao Feng das Geschäft zu machen, hat Feng den Verdacht, dass Will ihr Komplize ist und droht, ihn zu töten, was Elizabeths Eingeständnis erzwingt. Als Soldaten der East India Trading Company eintreffen, bricht ein Kampf aus; Will kann sich aus seinen Fesseln befreien und in den Streit eingreifen. Während des Gemetzels macht er ein Geschäft mit Sao Feng – Jack Sparrow im Austausch für die ''Black Pearl. Will und die anderen segeln mit der von Sao Feng zur Verfügung gestellten Hai Peng an das Ende der Welt, wo sie Jack in Davy Jones’ Locker ''finden. Jack hat Halluzinationen, seit er im ''Locker angekommen ist und glaubt nicht, dass Will und alle anderen real sind. Erst mit einiger Überredungskunst gesteht er das ein, aber es widerstrebt ihm, mit ihnen zu segeln und sagt: „Warum sollte ich mit einem von euch segeln? Vier von euch haben versucht, mich umzubringen. Eine hat’s geschafft“, und sieht Elizabeth an. Als Will Elizabeths schuldbewussten Ausdruck sieht, kommentiert Jack das mit: „Sie hat dir nichts davon gesagt? Ihr werdet eine Menge zu bereden haben, während ihr hier seid.“ Jack trifft eine Auswahl, wer mit ihm auf der Black Pearl segeln darf und wer nicht, aber letztlich befinden sich alle auf dem Schiff, doch es bleibt unklar, wer der Captain ist – Jack oder Barbossa. Nachdem sie aus dem Locker ''entkommen sind, bleibt das Verhältnis zwischen Will und Elizabeth trotz einer Aussprache angespannt und distanziert. Will glaubt, dass sie Jack liebt, während sie der Ansicht ist, dass die Schuld, Jacks Tod verursacht zu haben, nur ihre Bürde sein sollte. Sie kommen zu der Erkenntnis, dass ihre Beziehung keinen Bestand haben kann, wenn sie kein Vertrauen zueinander haben und entfremdet bleiben. Wills Handel mit Sao Feng kommt ans Licht, als Will Hector und Jack überredet, ihm das Kommando über die ''Black Pearl zeitweilig anzuvertrauen, damit sie beide Frischwasser organisieren können, und Sao Feng mit der Empress ''eintrifft, die Crew gefangen setzt und Will zunächst zum Captain der ''Black Pearl erklärt. Doch Feng hält das Geschäft nicht ein, weil er inzwischen stattdessen ein Geschäft mit Beckett gemacht hat, aber Beckett legt seinerseits Sao Feng herein und will die Black Pearl nicht an ihn herausgeben. Feng bietet Barbossa die Black Pearl im Austausch gegen Elizabeth an, von der er glaubt, sie sei die Meeresgöttin Calypso. Elizabeth, wütend über Wills Betrug, geht auf Sao Fengs Bedingungen ein und sagt Will: „Wenn uns das befreit, dann sei es!“ Jack wirft Will wegen seiner versuchten Meuterei in die Brig. Er entkommt schnell und versucht, Lord Beckett nach Schiffbruch-Bay zu führen, die geheime Festung der Bruderschaft, indem er an Fässer gebundene Leichen über Bord wirft. Er wird von Jack gestellt, wobei sich herausstellt, dass Wills Ausbruch ganz im Sinne Sparrows ist. Sie führen ein offenes Gespräch, bei dem Jack es zunächst sogar unterlässt, in seiner üblichen verklausulierten Art zu sprechen. Dennoch offenbart er Will nicht seinen ganzen Plan und überlässt es Will, seinen Verstand zu benutzen, um hinter Jacks Absichten zu kommen. Jack befördert ihn über Bord, nachdem er ihm seinen Kompass gegeben hat, damit Beckett die Möglichkeit hat, sie zu finden. Will treibt hilflos zur Endeavour, ''Becketts Schiff. Will und Elizabeth sind wieder vereint, nachdem Will während einer Verhandlung zwischen Elizabeth als König der Piraten und Beckett und Jones auf der anderen Seite gegen Jack ausgetauscht wird. Während der „Schlacht am Mahlstrom“ am 15. August 1729Captain Bool-Bool von der englischen Wiki-Seite hat einiges an Konzeptzeichnungen von James Carson auf ihrer Webseite gesammelt. Dieser Kalender von Henry Turner ist darunter und beweist, dass Will Turner am 16. August 1739 erstmals zurückkehrte, am 17. August 1749 zur zweiten Rückkehr erwartet wurde. Daraus folgt, dass die Schlacht in Calypsos Strudel am 15. August 1729 stattfand. macht Will Elizabeth einen Heiratsantrag, den sie zunächst mit „Ich denke nicht, dass jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür ist!“, beantwortet. Will kontert, dass nun vielleicht der einzige Zeitpunkt sein könnte. Sie stimmt zu und ruft nach Barbossa, damit der sie sofort traut, und sie tauschen die Treuegelöbnisse mitten im Chaos des Kampfes. Nach einem heftigen Showdown mit Jack überwindet Davy Jones Elizabeth. Will eilt ihr zu Hilfe, wohl wissend, sich in tödliche Gefahr zu begeben, weil Jones ohne Herz unsterblich ist. Will steckt seinerseits die Prügel von Jones ein, der – welche Ironie – das Schwert schwingt, das Will einst für James Norrington gemacht hat. Die Klinge an Wills Kehle, fragt er drohend: „Fürchtest du den Tod?“ Jack ruft Jones und offenbart, dass er Jones’ Herz hat: „Fürchtest ''du ihn?“ Jack droht, das Herz mit dem Rest seines Säbels zu durchbohren, den Jones in einem vorangegangenen Kampf zerbrochen hat, aber er zögert zu lange. Jones kann einen finalen Hieb anbringen, der Will tödlich verwundet. Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch nach Unsterblichkeit für sich selbst und der Absicht, Will zu retten, gibt Jack Will seine zerbrochene Klinge in die Hand und führt dessen Hand, um das Herz zu durchbohren, was Will die einzige Chance für eine Zukunft mit Elizabeth bietet. Jones stirbt und geht über Bord. Jack schnappt sich die in Trauer versunkene, schluchzende Elizabeth, und sie entkommen von der Flying Dutchman, bevor sie vom Mahlstrom verschlungen wird. Als Will stirbt, folgt sein Vater dem von Jones ausgesprochenen Fluch, wonach der, der sein Herz durchbohrt, seinen Platz als Captain der Flying Dutchman einnehmen muss, weil die Flying Dutchman einen Captain haben muss (was auch Jacks vorausgegangene Aktion erklärt) und schneidet seinem Sohn rasch das Herz heraus, das er in die Truhe des Toten Mannes legt. Das Schiff geht wie erwartet im Mahlstrom unter, doch taucht es plötzlich wieder aus der See auf mit Will als neuem Captain der Flying Dutchman. Er ist weder lebendig noch tot und nunmehr der Fährmann der Seelen, der unterwegs ist, um die Seelen der auf See Verstorbenen über die Meere der Unterwelt ins Jenseits zu bringen. Einen Tag in zehn Jahren darf er jedoch an Land verbringen. Die Flying Dutchman, ''nun unter Wills Kommando, verbündet sich mit der ''Black Pearl, auf der Jack und Elizabeth sicher angekommen sind, die Crews beider Schiffe zerstören die Endeavour, ''töten Beckett und sichern den Piraten den Sieg, als die anderen Schiffe unter Becketts Kommando den Rückzug antreten. Will ist erlaubt, einen Tag mit Elizabeth zu verbringen, und sie vollziehen ihre Ehe auf der Schiffbruchinsel. Er hinterlässt ihr die ''Truhe des Toten Mannes, die sein Herz enthält, lässt sie versprechen, es sicher zu verwahren und sagt: „Es war schon immer deins.“ Als die Sonne sich dem Untergang zuneigt, sagt Will zu Elizabeth: „Halte deinen Blick immer auf den Horizont gerichtet.“ Nach einem Abschiedskuss geht Will ins Wasser zur Flying Dutchman. ''Das Schiff segelt in den Sonnenuntergang. Als der letzte Sonnenstrahl am Horizont untergeht, verschwindet die ''Flying Dutchman in einem grünen Schein. 10 Jahre später Im Abspann des 3. Teils befinden sich Elizabeth und Henry Turner am 16. August 1739 auf einer Klippe und sehen sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Nachdem die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versunken ist, gibt es einen grünen Blitz und man sieht die Flying Dutchman. In der Takelage sieht man Will, der seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zulächelt, während das Schiff auf die beiden zufährt. Salazars Rache Will Turner ist dreizehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von ' 'Am Ende der Welt weiterhin Captain der Flying Dutchman. Ähnlich wie sein Vorgänger hat er nun Seepocken im Gesicht und Seegras im Haar. Seine Kleidung entspricht der, in der er nach der „Schlacht am Mahlstrom“ Captain wurde. Sein Sohn Henry lockt die Flying Dutchman mit einem Trick an die Oberfläche in der Nähe von Port RoyalSiehe Karte in Henrys Besitz bei Henry Turner, wo er mit seiner Mutter lebt. Will hält ihm vor, dass er als Lebender an Bord nichts zu suchen hat und dass seine Crew rasch merken würde, dass sich ein Lebender an Bord befindet. Henry sagt ihm, er habe ihn gesucht. Will erwidert: „Siehst du nicht, dass mich ein Fluch an dieses Schiff bindet?“ Henry antwortet ihm, dass er deshalb hier sei. Er habe einen Weg gefunden, den Fluch zu brechen, der seinen Vater fesselt. Der Dreizack des Poseidon könne alle Flüche des Meeres brechen. Will nimmt seinen Sohn tief gerührt in die Arme und sagt ihm, dass der Dreizack nicht gefunden werden könne. Das sei nur eine Geschichte. Henry: „So eine wie von dir und Captain Jack Sparrow? Er wird mir helfen, den Dreizack zu finden.“ Will ist von dieser Absicht nicht begeistert, weist Henry an, an Land zu seiner Mutter zurückzukehren und nie wieder zur See zu fahren. „Hör auf, dich zu benehmen wie …“ „… ein Pirat?“, vollendet Henry. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun! Ich will, dass du nach Hause kommst!“ Will nimmt das Lederband mit dem Auge Shivas, einer chinesischen Kleinmünze, einem Sanddollar und einem in Silber gefassten Bernstein ab, gibt den Schmuck seinem Sohn, sagt ihm, dass er ihn liebt, dass es ihm Leid täte – und versenkt die Flying Dutchman wieder. Die Leine, die einen schweren Stein und einen Fuß seines Sohnes verbindet, kappt er im letzten Moment, so dass Henry unbeschadet auftauchen und sich in sein Boot retten kann. thumb|330px|Will und Elizabeth wieder vereint Nachdem es Henry entgegen der Annahmen seines Vaters gelungen ist, den Dreizack zu finden, kann er durch dessen Zerstörung seinen Vater vom Fluch erlösen. Will kann die Flying Dutchman verlassen und als normal lebendiger Mensch an Land gehen. Er trifft Carina Barbossa mit Henry an, den er erst an dem Schmuck erkennt, den Henry ihm zurückgibt. Gleich darauf rennt seine Frau Elizabeth über den Hügel, die ihn voller Wiedersehensfreude umarmt und leidenschaftlich küsst. Bonusszene nach dem Abspann von Salazars Rache Die Bonusszene nach dem Abspann zeigt das Ehepaar Turner in einem großzügigen gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. Als Will in einer Gewitternacht im Ehebett neben seiner Frau schläft, meint er, davon zu träumen, dass Davy Jones in das Schlafzimmer eindringt und mit der Krabbenklaue klappert. Er erwacht, sieht sich um, kann aber außer der links neben ihm schlafenden Elizabeth niemanden sehen, dreht sich ganz zu ihr und umarmt sie. Die verlorenen Seepocken und Wasser auf dem Boden entgehen dem Ehepaar Turner … Persönlichkeit Obwohl er sich eher zurückhaltend gibt, ist Will von leidenschaftlicher Loyalität gegenüber denen, die ihm nahe stehen, und würde alles riskieren, wenn sie – speziell Elizabeth – in Gefahr sind. Dieser Charakterzug ist in allen Filmen zu sehen, in denen er auftritt, da Wills Charakter eher von seinen Reaktionen auf unvorhergesehene Umstände entwickelt wird als von seinen persönlichen Neigungen und eigener Wahl. Außer James Norrington und „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner ist er der einzige Charakter, der nicht aus Eigeninteresse handelt, sondern im Wesentlichen im Interesse anderer. Will gilt als grundsätzlich gesetzestreu, beweist aber in allen drei Filmen der ersten Trilogie, dass er im Notfall auch zu ungesetzlichen Methoden greifen kann, wenn es um das Wohl ihm nahe stehender Menschen geht. So spricht er in Fluch der Karibik zuerst aus, ein Schiff zu stehlen und erweist sich in Fluch der Karibik 2' '''als geschickter Dieb, der auch noch so dreist ist, Davy Jones seine Visitenkarte in Form des gezeichneten Schlüssels zu hinterlassen; in ''Am Ende der Welt scheitert er nach dem Roman zum Film mit dem beabsichtigten Diebstahl der nautischen Karten von Sao Fengs Onkel nur deshalb, weil der Onkel von Schlaflosigkeit geplagt wird und Will deshalb auf frischer Tat ertappt. Gerade seine überaus geschickte Entwendung des Schlüssels aus Davy Jones’ Tentakelbart legt den Verdacht nahe, dass Will sich möglicherweise schon früher seiner ebenso geschickten wie langen Finger bedient hat, um als armer Waisenjunge zu überleben. Gleichwohl nutzt er diese Fähigkeiten in der ersten Pirates-Trilogie stets nur, um eine Notsituation zu beseitigen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er dabei geblieben, sein Handwerk auszuüben ohne sich je herausnehmen zu wollen, sich über seinen ihm zugefallenen Stand zu erheben oder die Frau zu verfolgen, die er niemals haben kann. Will ist klug, heroisch und tapfer, ernsthaft und aufrichtig, drückt sich nie um die Verantwortung und lässt keine Verpflichtung unerfüllt. Er kann aber auch gedankenverloren und grüblerisch sein und zeigt – im frühen Stadium von Fluch der Karibik' '– eher einfältige und naive Sichtweisen, doch er reift mit dem Fortschreiten des Films. Als Will in Fluch der Karibik 2 von Jack an Davy Jones ausgeliefert wird, weiß er um Jacks Verrat bereits in dem Moment, als die Lichter auf der Black Pearl gelöscht werden. Die Autoren haben in ihrem Kommentar auf der DVD ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass er in diesem Augenblick bereits ahnt, dass Jack ihn vorführen will; dass er weiß, dass Jack ihn angelogen hat, als die echte Flying Dutchman ''buchstäblich auftaucht und in dem Moment, in dem Davy Jones das Schiff betritt, genau weiß, „gearscht“ zu sein. Sie weisen aber auch darauf hin, dass Will dennoch keine Chance hat, abzuwenden, was er ahnt. Am Anfang des ersten Films steckt Will, wie Orlando Bloom selbst sagt, in einem KorsettBring Me That Horizon, Kapitel Will Turner, S. 63. Zwar nicht körperlich wie Elizabeth, wohl aber innerlich. Im Verlauf des Films befreit er sich von diesem Korsett der Unterwürfigkeit und trotzt schließlich sogar der Staatsmacht. Seine Entwicklung zeigt sich auch darin, dass er sich von Jack abschaut, wie man um die Ecke denkt. Das Perudo-Spiel im zweiten Teil ist ein Paradebeispiel dafür. Wills Ziel ist nicht, das Spiel zu gewinnen, er will Davy Jones nur dazu bringen, das Versteck des Schlüssels zu verraten und hat Erfolg damit. Gerade im zweiten Teil zeigt er sich als sehr viel durchsetzungsfähiger und bestimmender als im ersten Teil. Er trifft Entscheidungen und gibt Befehle; speziell, als Jack sich in einem Anflug von Feigheit absetzt und Will ohne zu fragen, aber auch unwidersprochen das Kommando der ''Black Pearl übernimmt. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem er Captain der Flying Dutchman wird, wird in keinem der drei Filme der ersten Trilogie für Will eine offizielle Funktion in der Crew der Schiffe erwähnt, mit denen er fährt. Sein Wort hat jedoch schon in Fluch der Karibik Gewicht. Auf der von ihm und Jack gekaperten HMS Interceptor scheint er eigentlich „nur“ Passagier zu sein, ergreift aber bei Annäherung der Black Pearl die Initiative zum Kampf und kann sowohl den Ersten Maat Gibbs als auch Steuerfrau Anamaria davon überzeugen, dass ein Kampf sinnvoll ist. Auch in Fluch der Karibik 2' '''kommt er zunächst als Passagier auf die ''Black Pearl, auf der Flying Dutchman rangiert er augenscheinlich im Matrosenrang (wenn nicht noch drunter), zurück auf der Black Pearl ersetzt er dann den Captain mit dem Ergebnis, dass ihm sogar der Erste Maat Gibbs widerspruchslos gehorcht. In Am Ende der Welt hat er sich in der Führungsriege der Piraten etabliert, was sich auch daran zeigt, dass Jack und Barbossa Will das Kommando über die Black Pearl übergeben, als sie an Land gehen, um Wasser zu fassen. Will wird jedoch schon in Fluch der Karibik von Jack Sparrow und in Am Ende der Welt von Barbossa Master Turner genannt. Barbossa nennt Pintel und Ragetti ebenfalls Master. Da Pintel als Bootsmann gelten muss, da er sich in Fluch der Karibik um die Flagge kümmert und Ragetti zweifellos ein herausragender Kanonier ist, kann diese Anrede bedeuten, dass Will eine Kommandofunktion übernommen hat. Auffällig ist ab dem 4. DVD-Kapitel von Am Ende der Welt' '''auch ein Kleidungsdetail bei Will Turner: Er trägt unter dem Leibgurt eine Schärpe. Außer Will tragen noch Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa und zeitweise Elizabeth Swann eine solche Schärpe. Zwar kleiden sich Piraten nach eigenem Geschmack, aber es ist doch auffällig, dass außer Will und Elizabeth nur Captains diese Schärpe tragen. Daraus kann geschlossen werden, dass sowohl Will als auch Elizabeth Kommandofunktionen in Barbossas Crew innehaben. Das würde auch mit der Anrede ''Master zusammenpassen. Der Dialog mit Tai Huang bezüglich der Kartengenauigkeit (Will: „Sie kann unmöglich so genau sein wie moderne Karten.“ Tai Huang: „Nein, dafür führt sie zu mehr Orten.“) legt nahe, dass er die üblichen Seekarten lesen und danach navigieren kann – für einen Captain eine unverzichtbare Fähigkeit. Dafür, dass Will navigieren kann, spricht auch der Umstand, dass er die Black Pearl ohne ihren Captain haben will, um damit seinen Vater aus Davy Jones’ Gewalt zu befreien. Als er schließlich – wenn auch ungewollt – das Kommando der Flying Dutchman ''übernimmt, hat er alle Fähigkeiten, die er für den Posten eines Captains benötigt. Aussehen Will ist in der Rückblende am Anfang der Trilogie ungefähr zwölf Jahre alt und Anfang zwanzig, als die eigentliche Filmhandlung einsetzt. Er ist knapp sechs Fuß groß (5’ 11“ ~ 1,80 m), sehr schlank, hat braune Augen und schulterlanges, dunkelbraunes Haar, das er offen oder im Nacken zu einem einfachen Zopf gebunden trägt, wie es für Männer im 18. Jh. typisch war. Ab den ersten Szenen in ''Fluch der Karibik trägt er Oberlippen- und Kinnbart, die in allen Filmen für ihn typisch sind und die stets sorgfältig gestutzt sind. Während des ganzen ersten Teils trägt er ein weißes Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln, eine einfache braune Weste, eine braune Kniebundhose aus dem gleichen Material, dicke graue Strümpfe und braune Lederschuhe mit Silberschnallen. Im zweiten und dritten Teil trägt er verschiedene Ausstattungen, einschließlich eines Anzugs, der denen hervorgehobener Seeleute der Royal Navy ähnelt, den er bei seiner (geplanten und geplatzten) Hochzeit trägt. Im zweiten Teil ist er zudem mit einer olivgrünen Lederjacke über einem weißen, bestickten Hemd und – wie von Orlando Bloom erbeten – ‚richtigen’ Piratenstiefeln bekleidet. Im letzten Film trägt er überwiegend ein dunkelrotes Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln, ein schwarzes Lederwams, dunkle Hosen und Piratenstiefel. Nachdem er auf der Endeavour war, vertauscht er das ärmellose Wams mit einem tiefblauen Gehrock mit ebenso tiefblauen Posamentenknöpfen und langen Ärmeln mit Aufschlägen. Kurz nachdem Will unsterblich geworden ist, erscheint er mit mattblauem Kopftuch, letzteres als Zeichen seines Kapitänsstandes (alle Captains der Piraten aus der Karibik tragen Kopftücher: Jack Sparrow ein rotes, Hector Barbossa ein grünes). Als er zehn Jahre später aus der jenseitigen Welt zurückkehrt, ist er mit einem weißen Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln bekleidet. Ab Fluch der Karibik 2' '''trägt Will ein Lederband um den Hals, das bis zur Brust reicht und an dem sich verschiedene Anhänger befinden: Ein „Auge Shivas“ (der geschliffene Deckel eines Meeresschneckenhauses), ein in Silber gefasster Bernstein, eine chinesische Kleinmünze und einen Sanddollar. Zwischen ''Fluch der Karibik 2 und Am Ende der Welt ist im linken Ohr ein einfacher, goldener Ohrring als Schmuck hinzugekommen. Dieser Ohrring ist als Anzeichen dafür gedeutet worden, dass Will sich für die Piraterie entschieden hat. Tatsächlich trugen aber fast alle Seeleute solche Ohrringe. In den Extras der DVD zu Fluch der Karibik erwähnt der Marinehistoriker David Cordingly dies ausdrücklich. In einen Ohrring kann der Name des Eigentümers eingraviert werden. Auf diese Weise kann ein Toter, der im Meer treibt oder an Land gespült wird, anhand eines solchen Ohrrings namentlich identifiziert werden. Zudem stellt ein Ohrring aus Gold einen so hohen Wert dar, dass davon ein Begräbnis bezahlt werden kann. Ferner trägt Will ab dem Moment, in der in Am Ende der Welt' '''Captain der ''Flying Dutchman wird, auf der Brust eine große Narbe, wo sein Herz herausgeschnitten wurde. Sein Haar, das ursprünglich etwas dünn und lockig wirkte, ist zwischen Fluch der Karibik 2' '''und ''Am Ende der Welt' '''trockener und welliger geworden, möglicherweise als Effekt des Segelns. In ''Salazars Rache' '''erscheint er als Captain der ''Flying Dutchman in dunkelblauem Überrock, rotem Hemd, dunkler Hose und Stiefeln, Das schulterlange Haar ist mit einem mattblauen Kopftuch gebändigt. Es ist dieselbe Kleidung, in der er in ' 'Am Ende der Welt als neuer Captain der Flying Dutchman buchstäblich auftauchte. Nun, dreizehn Jahre nach Antritt des Kapitänsamtes hat er auch Seepocken im Gesicht und Seegras im Haar und an der Kleidung. Fähigkeiten und Waffen * Schwertkämpfer: Will Turner ist ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer, der besser als James Norrington und Hector Barbossa ist. * Weitere Waffen: Will kann auch mit anderen Waffen gut umgehen, vor allem mit seiner Axt. Will Turners Fluch (Interpretation/Theorie) Drehbuchautor Terry Rossio hat nach Am Ende der Welt bestätigt Wordplay-Forum, gepostet von Terry Rossio am 23. Mai 2007 http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:Terry%27s_response.jpg, dass Elizabeths Treue zu Will während seiner zehnjährigen Abwesenheit seine Bindung an die Flying Dutchman dauerhaft beendet, er deshalb sein Herz zurückbekommt und lebt, wie es auch in einer Szene zwischen Tia Dalma und Davy Jones erklärt wird, aber diese Szene war im endgültigen Schnitt des Films nicht enthalten. Er hat angegeben, dass sie in den entfallenen Szenen auf der DVD enthalten sein wird, was aber leider nicht der Fall ist. Wills Abwesenheit in Fremde Gezeiten konnte bislang damit erklärt werden, dass er als Calypsos treuer Fährmann bis zehn Jahre nach Dienstantritt gut damit beschäftigt ist, in der Anderswelt aufzuräumen, was Davy Jones an Unordnung hinterlassen hat – und natürlich neue Tote, darunter seinen Schwiegervater und Admiral James Norrington, ins Jenseits zu bringen. Das wirft natürlich die Frage auf, weshalb er noch Captain der Flying Dutchman ist, als sein Sohn bereits zwölf Jahre alt ist und weshalb er Seepocken im Gesicht hat, während er bei seiner ersten Rückkehr sauber und ohne solche Mutationen in der Takelage stand. Es ist fraglich, dass das Amt des Captains der Flying Dutchman ein Fluch ist, der auch dann weiterbesteht, wenn Elizabeth treu auf Will gewartet hat. Es ist zwar zutreffend, dass sich aus den Dialogen in Fluch der Karibik 2 und Am Ende der Welt ergibt, dass die Dutchman ''immer ein lebendiges Herz braucht; dass der, der das Herz ersticht, Captain auf ewig ist. Tatsache ist aber auch, dass sich diese Aussagen auf die Zerstörung des Herzens beziehen. Das aber hatte Davy Jones selbst mit eben dem Fluch belegt, dass der, der es vernichtet, seine Nachfolge antreten muss – für immer. Geht man von der Originalsage des ''Fliegenden Holländers aus, befreit die Treue der liebenden Frau den Kapitän. Korrekterweise muss man zugeben, dass die Originalsage nicht mit Davy Jones verknüpft ist. Das haben erst Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio gemacht. Deshalb wäre nicht zwingend anzunehmen, dass die Treue der wartenden Frau den Captain der Flying Dutchman von seiner Pflicht befreit. Auch Calypso selbst sagt, dass der Captain alle zehn Jahre für einen Tag an Land darf, um bei der Frau zu sein, die ihn liebt. Diese Aussage überzeugt nicht. Auch ihre Darstellung gegenüber Davy, dass sie ihn aus ihrer Laune heraus versetzt hat, erscheint nicht zutreffend. Nein, sie hatte Gründe, nicht dort zu sein – und das war keine göttliche Laune, das war die Gewissheit, ihren Fährmann freigeben zu müssen. Sie sagt ihm, sie würde ihm ihr Herz schenken, wenn auch er eines hätte, das er verschenken könnte. Diese Aussage und Davys Frage, weshalb sie nach den ersten zehn Jahren nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt war, bestätigen, dass er seiner Pflicht ledig gewesen wäre, wäre sie dort gewesen. Auch seine Wut über ihre Abwesenheit macht nur Sinn, wenn er erwarten durfte, nach zehn Jahren treuen Dienstes frei zu sein. Will Turner ist von Calypso schon vor der Handlung von Fluch der Karibik dazu ausersehen, ihren treulosen Fährmann zu ersetzen. Doch als er es wird, folgt er nicht ihrem Ruf, sondern muss den Posten übernehmen, weil Davy Jones‘ Sonderfluch ihn dazu zwingt. Die Reinheit, in der er nach zehn Jahren zu Frau und Kind heimkehrt, könnte bedeuten, dass Calypso diesen unfreiwilligen Dienstantritt akzeptiert, dass er in diesen ersten zehn Jahren seinen Dienst so versehen hat, wie sie es sich wünscht. Weil Elizabeth am Treffpunkt anwesend ist, befreit ihn dies von Calypsos Aufgabe, doch Davys Sonderfluch bleibt bestehen und nötigt ihn, sie und den gemeinsamen Sohn wieder zu verlassen. Dieser Fluch ist es, der ihm in den darauffolgenden drei Jahren Seepocken im Gesicht und Seegras im Haar einbringt, wohl auch eine Crew, die Lebende an Bord nicht duldet. Er sieht für sich keine Chance, von dem Fluch, den er sich mit der Vernichtung von Davys Herz aufgeladen hat, Erlösung zu finden. Erst die Macht des Dreizacks kann diesen Fluch brechen und ihn wieder zu einem normal lebendigen Menschen machen, der zu seiner Familie zurückkehren kann. Bleibt die Frage, was mit seinem einst entfernten Herzen ist, wer nun Captain der Flying Dutchman ist und weshalb Davy Jones in einer offensichtlich fluchbeladenen Gestalt erscheint, wenn doch alle Flüche des Meeres mit der Zerstörung des Dreizacks vergangen sind. Die seinerzeitige Aussage der an Salazars Rache' '''nicht beteiligten Drehbuchautoren Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio, dass Will sein Herz am Ende der ersten zehn Jahre zurückbekommt, kann durchaus richtig sein. Sein Vater hat ihm das Herz herausgeschnitten und es in die Truhe befördert, in der Will es Elizabeth mit den Worten: „Es war schon immer deins“ zur sicheren Verwahrung übergeben hat. Aus der Aussage von Davy Jones in der entfallenen Szene in ''Fluch der Karibik 2 ergibt sich nur, dass derjenige, der Davys Herz ersticht, dessen Platz als Captain einnehmen muss. Aus der Aussage von Wyvern ergibt sich, dass die Dutchman ''stets ein lebendiges Herz haben muss. In die Richtung geht auch die Aussage von Weatherby Swann. Dass derjenige, der das Herz ersticht, sein eigenes heraustrennen und in die Truhe legen muss, ist aus diesen Aussagen nicht zu erkennen. Will erwähnt dies zwar gegenüber Jack, als der ihm in ''Am Ende der Welt' '''das Angebot macht, den Captain der ''Flying Dutchman zu geben, die Crew unter Führung von „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner tut es letztlich, es gibt aber aus dem Film heraus keinen Anhaltspunkt, woher diese Information stammt. Insofern kann dies eine Fehlinterpretation durch Will und seinen Vater sein. Es könnte also sein, dass er im Laufe seines treuen Dienstes von seiner Auftraggeberin den Tipp bekommt, dass er sein Herz gar nicht hergeben musste, dass dies ein Missverständnis war. Interessant ist in dem Zusammenhang, dass in den Szenen, in denen Will in Salazars Rache auftritt, seine linke Brustseite zwar teilweise zu sehen ist – aber keine Narbe, die dort vor dem Ende des Abspanns von''' Am Ende der Welt'' war. In der Bonusszene nach dem Abspann ist ebenfalls keine Narbe auf der Brust erkennbar. Wenn man hier nicht unterstellt, dass dies beim Schminken von Orlando Bloom schlicht vergessen worden ist (und zwar in sämtlichen Takes, die er für die Bonusszene nach Teil 3 und für den ganzen Teil 5 gemacht hat!), dann könnte daraus geschlossen werden, dass Will das Herz nach zehn Jahren zurückerhalten hat und Calypso – nun wieder mit der vollen göttlichen Macht versehen – für eine entsprechende Spurenbeseitigung gesorgt hat. Und wer ist Captain der Flying Dutchman, wenn Will es nicht mehr ist? Es gibt da zwei Möglichkeiten: Einmal, dass deren Fluch (Mistress Ching bezeichnet sie beim Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft als verfluchtes Schiff) ebenfalls beendet wurde und Schiff und Crew ebenso wie Will selbst befreit sind. Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, dass das Schiff keinem Fluch unterliegt, sondern von Calypso speziell als Fähre für die Unterwelt geschaffen wurde. Dann würde sie weiterhin einen Fährmann benötigen. Denkbar wäre in dem Fall, dass jemand aus der Crew den Job übernimmt. Oder Calypso hat sich einen ganz anderen gesucht. Salazar vielleicht? Hector Barbossa? Die sind schließlich im unmittelbaren Zusammenhang mit der Aufhebung der Flüche in der See versunken und hätten von ihr für diesen Dienst bewahrt werden können. Bei Hector hätte das den charmanten Vorteil, dass nun Carina einen guten Grund hätte, ihrem Vater helfen zu wollen. Dabei wird Henry, der Experte für Mythen und Legenden des Meeres, sie gewiss nicht allein lassen. Und wieso ist Davy Jones noch immer im verfluchten Zustand, obwohl die Flüche des Meeres gebrochen sind? Nachdem Will das Herz mit Jacks Hilfe durchbohrt hat, musste er als mausetot gelten. Die Frage ist: Wo ist der im Jenseits angekommen, so fies wie er war? Doch wahrscheinlich nicht im Paradies. Auch der Teufel hat eine gewisse Macht. Sollte er derjenige sein, der Davy zurückgeschickt hat, um Will Turner zu ärgern, dann vermutlich auch in dieser tentakligen Version. Es gibt noch eine weitere Möglichkeit, weshalb Will Turner in Teil 5 verflucht ist: Die Seehexe Shansa äußert gegenüber Barbossa, dass sie als Teil eines früheren Handels mit Barbossa dessen Feinde verflucht hat, nachdem er sie vor dem Galgen bewahrt hat (E. Rudnick, Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales, S. 101). Daraus könnte folgen, dass Will einem solchen Fluch unterliegt. In seiner grundsätzlichen Geradlinigkeit (zu ungesetzlichen Mitteln greift er nur, wenn es darum geht, andere zu beschützen) wäre er Hectors Bestrebungen, die Meere zu beherrschen, wahrscheinlich im Weg gewesen. Ein passendes Opfer für einen Fluch, der ihn weitgehend aus dem Verkehr zieht ... Hinter den Kulissen *Will Turner wird in Fluch der Karibik, Fluch der Karibik 2, Am Ende der Welt und Salazars Rache von Orlando Bloom verkörpert und von Matthias Deutelmoser synchronisiert. Den jungen Will Turner in 'Fluch der Karibik '''spielt Dylan Smith und wird von Wilhelm-Rafael Garth synchronisiert. *Im Kommentar der Autoren zum ersten Teil der Trilogie witzelten die Verfasser, dass Wills Familienname ursprünglich William Bear Bär sein sollte, aber geändert werden musste, weil schon zu viele Charaktere (Jack Sparrow Spatz, Elizabeth und Weatherby Swann Schwan) „tierische“ Familiennamen hatten. Allerdings sind die genannten Namen nun eine direkte Referenz, da Will nach dem Ornithologen William Turner benannt ist, ganz wie ein anderer Held, dessen Name auf einem Ornithologen basiert – James Bond. Zudem gab es einige bemerkenswerte real existierende Männer mit diesem Namen, die auch einen Bezug zur See haben; so etwa der Kapitän der von einem deutschen U-Boot 1915 vor der Küste Irlands torpedierten ''Lusitania. Ein weiterer William Turner war der einzige Überlebende eines Schiffbruchs. In Fluch der Karibik und ''Fluch der Karibik 2 'ist Will Turner jeweils der einzige Überlebende eines Schiffsuntergangs … * Turner ist ein häufiger englischer Familienname, bedeutet zu Deutsch Drechsler und ist abgeleitet von Handwerkern, die eine Drehbank benutzen, um Hölzer in dekorative Formen zu schnitzen. *In ''Fluch der Karibik ist während des Kampfes zwischen Turner und Sparrow in der Schmiede kurz eine Tätowierung an Orlando Blooms rechtem Handgelenk zu sehen, die das elbische Wort für „Neun“ darstellt. Bloom und sieben der anderen acht Darsteller der Gefährten aus Der Herr der Ringe (John Rhys-Davies lehnte es als Einziger ab) haben sich als Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Arbeit an diesem Film diese Tätowierung stechen lassen. Es ist noch ein zweites Mal kurz zu sehen, als Elizabeth und Will darüber sprechen, weshalb sie das Aztekenmedaillon ohne Wills Wissen an sich genommen hat, als sie beide noch Kinder waren. *Wills letztes Kostüm in Fluch der Karibik ist eine Reminiszenz an die Piratenrollen von Errol Flynn. Zudem ist eine Hommage an Douglas Fairbanks eingebaut, wenn Turner sein Messer benutzt, um am Segel der Edinburgh Trader herunter zu gleiten, genau wie Fairbanks es 1926 in dem Film The Black Pirate (Der Schwarze Pirat) tat. Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Captain Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Flying Dutchman unter Davy Jones Kategorie:Crew der Flying Dutchman unter Will Turner Kategorie:Crew der HMS Interceptor unter Captain Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Hai Peng Kategorie:Mitglied der kunterbunten Crew Kategorie:East India Trading Company Kategorie:Einwohner von Port Royal Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Schmied Kategorie:Swann-Familie Kategorie:Turner-Familie